baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Big mamou
Hi Big mamou -- we are excited to have Sports Memorabilia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great start! Hi Big mamou, great to have you here! You're getting off to a nice beginning. Are there any questions I can answer to help you along? Would you like assistance with a logo or a custom skin? I think this project has the potential to be quite huge, and we're happy to do anything we can to help! Best of luck to you — Catherine (talk) 13:30, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I'll put together some ideas for a logo by tomorrow. I've added a couple of things to your Main Page, to help it look a little more complete. These are mostly just samples of things you can do -- feel free to change them around or remove them completely if you have better ideas. :I know it's a little overwhelming to get started, especially on a big topic like this, but you're doing a great job of laying the groundwork for others to build on, setting up example page layouts and including categories on every page. We host a thriving sports community at http://www.armchairgm.com and can almost certainly draw a few users from there to help you -- when we have a logo in place we can start advertising for you on that project. With just a few other people to help, I think you'll be amazed at how quickly things can grow. :) Keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 01:00, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Heya I'll be here as long as you need help, as this is an area I'd like to see really built up. I haven't collected cards since I was a kid, but I collect other things now, notably action figures. I'm a Helper in the Hobbies area, so I check in on a lot of different ones daily. Shawn (talk) 20:21, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Yep, I agree about having as broad a scope as possible. What's good about that is, in addition to making the wiki higher profile, it'll attract lots of editors. I'll be adding little bits of things where and when I can, making notes asking about what you'd like to see and how you'd like to organize things. It's your wiki, after all! Shawn (talk) 20:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Another thing I should add: in addition to being a Helper, I also do illustration and graphic design. If you want me to take a crack at a custom logo for the wiki, let me know, I'd love to make one. Shawn (talk) 21:06, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry about the lack of updates the past few days, things have been kind of crazy since we've been rolling out the new Wikia advertising. I'm scheduled to make logos for yours and another wiki tonight, so as soon as it's done, I'll post it! Shawn (talk) 18:31, 18 June 2008 (UTC) New logo's up! Shawn (talk) 09:32, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, Big Mamou - I was talking to some of the higher-ups at Wikia last week, figuring out some potential strategies for Hobbies wikis, and we were talking about yours. We were thinking maybe, since Sports Memorabilia is such a broad subject, and that you've mentioned it's a little overwhelming for you, as it's so broad, if you might want to scale it back a bit to just cover baseball memorabilia (since you've told me that's the subject you're most interested in anyway)? It's up to you, of course, and nobody here will try and make you change it, and this has nothing to do with the quality of your work so far - you've been doing fantastically! But when people see wikis with huge subject bases, it can get a little intimidating, and sometimes stops people from contributing. If you wanted to go that way, Wikia would help you set up your pages to reflect the change, you'd just have to delete stuff that you don't want to work on. Anyway, something for you to consider. Please let me know your opinion on it! Shawn (talk) 20:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Mamou - has anyone from Wikia staff gotten back to you about changing the wiki over to Baseball Cards since we talked about it last? I haven't been able to check up on it as personally as I'd wanted to but I want to try and make sure it's getting taken care of. Is there anything I can help with? Shawn (talk) 18:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I was afraid nobody had gotten a chance yet - as you might have seen, the new ads format buisness has been keeping us all really busy. I'm going to mention it to the right people again today and stick with it more closely. Again, sorry nothing's been taking care of yet! Shawn (talk) 18:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I don't have any info on the IE issues yet, but I'm talking to some people right now. You have two options: the first is to rename your wiki and delete the other non-baseball articles. This might take some time as it will involve a lot of work from the Wikia technicians. The other option is to start a new Baseball Memorabilia wiki, and you can then just transfer existing articles over - you wouldn't be waiting on anyone to help you with technical stuff since you'd be the admin, you can just take care of it yourself as soon as the new wiki is set up. We'd leave the existing Sports Memorabilia wiki open in case anyone wants to adopt it, though, so you could conceivably keep your work there as well. Of course Wikia can help with the transfer process if you need it as well; it doesn't take long. The staff here is leaning towards the second option as it's less work and waiting for everyone, but it's up to you. And I'll make a new logo for whichever option you want. Hope that helps some! Shawn (talk) 19:46, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Good news! Hey Mamou - your wiki is now officially the Baseball Cards Wiki! You won't need to move any pages or images, we just got the name changed. All that really needs to be done is removing anything that doesn't have to do with baseball, like if you still wanted to keep the baseball Starting Lineup section and not the other sports, for example. Sorry it took so long, but there's been a ton of stuff going on behind the scenes here lately. If you need any help with it, please let me know! Shawn (talk) 01:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah, I'll be making a new logo for you either tonight or tomorrow, that that'll be taken care of soon - it'll look the same, just have different wording Shawn (talk) 01:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, BigMamou! We've really been noticing the effort you've been putting in here, and we think it's nothing short of phenomenal. We want to offer you a Spotlight - a special banner ad that we display over the other wikis in the hub that will draw more users to your wiki. Since you have a wiki that would interest both types of users, we want to advertise yours across both Hobbies and Sports - do you think you'd be able to handle an influx of new editors? Shawn (talk) 17:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Reply My reply here. -- RyanCross (talk) 03:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :My reply here. -- RyanCross (talk) 00:15, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::My reply here. -- RyanCross (talk) 12:57, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :::My reply here. -- RyanCross (talk) 00:36, 14 August 2008 (UTC) team up? We should join efforts. http://www.baseballcardpedia.com -Chris Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:20, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to scan the cards that I have and add them in. I just need some time to do this. Glad to help. See you soon. -Margie